A conventional exercise structure, entitled as “Multifunctional sliding fitness equipment”, includes a bottom plate taken as a main body. Sliding rails are formed on the bottom plate. A pair of foot pedals having casters is crossed over the rails of the bottom plate. The characteristics of the exercise structure are that: the bottom plate is butted with two long strip plates and connected with a hinge. The hinge toggle joint disposed to other surfaces of the two long strip plates are passed by a flexible rope. A hanging ring is further formed at a tail of the long strip plate so that the flexible rope formed between a pull ring and a hanging hook can be hanged to the hanging ring of the long strip plate through the hanging hook, thereby forming a structure having the flexible rope at two sides of the bottom plate. A pair of fixed insertion holes is formed at a tail section of the long strip plate and inserted with a blocking rack to prevent the foot pedals from sliding out of the rails of the bottom plate. Several pairs of regulation holes are further disposed to the plate surface of the long strip plates based on proper intervals and selectively passed by the blocking rack so as to regulation the sliding distance generated by the foot pedals on the bottom plate. Two foot pedals can be connected by several flexible ropes as well. Locking holes are formed at a head and a tail of the foot pedal simultaneously and provided for locking grips at the head and tail of the foot pedal. Since rollers disposed to a bottom portion of the foot pedals are fit to the sliding rails of the bottom plates, the foot pedals may not come off the sliding rails because of the influence of outer forces.
However, the foregoing sliding fitness equipment has some problems that need to be overcome. After folding the bottom plate pivotally composed of the two long strip plate, there is no handle design for carry. Although many regulation holes disposed to relative outer ends of the bottom plate can be passed by the blocking rack, the defect of difficultly inserting the blocking rack into the regulation holes under tightening condition may happen. The blocking rack may be loosened under loosening condition and result in noise while touching the blocking rack. If the two foot pedals are not blocked by the blocking rack, the foot pedals are not positioned to the predetermined position of the rails on the bottom plate via the complete control of the user. Consequently, while performing expansion or drawing close to each other, the foot pedals may be improperly shifted toward a single side of the bottom plate due to non-uniform applied force and subsequent exercises are impeded. The flexible ropes between the two foot pedals appear on an upper surface of the bottom plate without any beauty. When the flexible ropes generate elastic fatigue, the flexible ropes may easily fall into the rails to form the obstruction that the rollers disposed to the bottom portion of the foot pedals may not smoothly pass through during stretching and retracting processes. The user may easily fall from the fitness equipment to suffer injuries.
Therefore, to overcome the foregoing shortcomings, the inventor(s) of the invention based on years of experience in the related field to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally invented a structural improvement for stretching exercise apparatus.